transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Fusillade
Profile "There is no virtue in a proportional response." Wielding a set of razor-edged fanlike blades in robot mode, Fusillade can hold her own in single combat. In her B-1B Lancer mode, she utilizes terrain-hugging navigation and Mach speeds to punch her way past defenses to lay waste to strategic targets. Anyone foolish enough to mistake her large size for sluggishness risks being sliced wide open midair with her wing edges. Touchy about her airframe limitations, her specialization as a bomber forces her to work in a team setting. A bit too eager to please superior officers, she sometimes takes on more than she can handle, a condition exacerbated by her often brazen demeanor. History Fusillade's origin was not that unusual, being produced in the creation factories on Cybertron during the major clashes between Deceptions and Autobots, somewhere in that 4 to 8 million year old window. Originally intended as a transport, the Decepticons soon turned their minds toward more offensive roles for the Transformer, whose name at that point was altered to her current moniker of Fusillade. Although her mission profiles never required her to serve in a scramble capacity, the dependence on others for her to perform her function bothers her, resulting in defensive, insecure behavior at times. When the energon energy crisis struck Cybertron right before the departure of the Ark and Nemesis, the massive demands of Fusillade's high performance alt mode and her relatively undistinguished record conspired to make her a prime candidate for storage in stasis. .oO(This is me, unconscious.) Serving on Earth and return to Cybertron: The pushing back of Decepticon forces on the resource-rich Earth spurred the revival of Decepticons, and Fusillade numbered among those restored to active duty. Her time on Earth was brief, just long enough to get refitted to a B1-B to match her Cybertronian form. The tour was short-lived, before the call to withdraw from New Crystal City was made. She's had time to think, and has deciding that performing to blend into the background will not combine well with the still-ongoing energy crisis. She is currently serving on Cybertron, with an optic on moving up in the ranks. Notes * This is a Fusillade shrine * Fusillade secretly loves Raindance because his wedge shape fits so well in her bomb bays. * Fusillade's bomb bays bring all the 'Bots to the yard. * Fusillade's rank is "Executrix." Any other -trix words you may have heard about her are strictly in an unofficial capacity. * Fusillade loves a good bombing. * Fusillade also secretly likes Jetfire in that 'throw rocks at that person during recess' kinda way. * Fusillade has kind of a crush on Cyclonus's ailerons and thrusters but he doesn't seem to notice her. He's so dreeeeamy. (Wait til she decides to jack his FTL systems.) Logs Log: Fusillade, Activate! Having newly returned to Cybertron from the withdrawal from New Crystal City, Fusillade descends upon the nearest convenient ranking officer for orders. Log: Targetlock: Retoris Tunnel A group of Decepticon fliers engage in an exercise of tactics by assessing the weak points of Autobot city design. Fusillade Meets Fulcrum While seeking repairs after Shockwave's punitive cannoning, Fusillade gets acquainted with three technically inclined Seekers. The Cruel Tutelage of Shockwave What, getting shot wasn't good enough for you? After being reprimanded for Beta Wing hazing hijinks, Fusillade gets inducted into an informal apprenticeship with Lord Shockwave with a hard first lesson. Players Fusillade is created/played by Heather http://heatherbeast.deviantart.com/gallery/, who has also temped Trypticon and Wildrider. She's taken a few stabs at playing Autobots, but none of the FCs ever really clicked with her. Alas!